


And Baby Makes...Four?

by Arbryna



Series: Baby Fae [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fluff, OT3, One Shot, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Lauren make a big decision, while Tamsin tries to work out what this means for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes...Four?

"Let's do it." 

It takes a second for it to sink in, for Bo to realize that Lauren is actually serious. "Do you really think we're ready?"

Lauren's mouth twists into a crooked half-smile. "I do." Her eyes lower to Bo's chest, where her head was resting moments earlier. "And I don't exactly have the luxury of waiting for the right decade." 

That thought sobers Bo; she tightens her arm around Lauren's shoulders, as if she can keep her here, young, _alive_ with nothing but the power of her will. 

"Bo," Lauren says, lifting her gaze to Bo's once more, "this is something I've wanted for as long as I can remember. I _want_ to do this, with you. And we've never been in a better place for it than we are now."

Breathing in deeply, Bo bites her lip, profoundly aware of how big of a decision this is. "Okay," she finally says. Giddiness swells in her chest, stretches her lips in a wide grin. "Okay, yeah. Let's do it. Let's have a baby." 

"Yeah?" Lauren's own smile widens, her eyes glittering with guarded happiness. 

Bo nods, leans down to rest her forehead on Lauren's. "Yeah." 

Lauren surges up, pressing her body against Bo's as she captures soft lips in hers. They kiss eagerly, sharing in the excitement filling the air around them. Bo loses herself in it, the thrill racing through her blood awakening her hunger. She may have only just finished feeding from Lauren when this conversation began, but sex is always her go-to way to celebrate anyway. Well, sex or booze—and their alcohol is all downstairs, far away from them, while Lauren is warm and naked and _here_. The choice is obvious.

It's Lauren who pulls away, when Bo's thigh slips between hers and presses up. "You do know," she mumbles into Bo's lips, "that we're missing a key ingredient for conception." 

"Mm," Bo hums, drawing Lauren's lower lip into her mouth and suckling gently at it. "That doesn't mean we can't practice." 

With a low chuckle that sounds way sexier than she probably intends, Lauren pulls away completely. She rolls off to Bo's side, propping herself up on an elbow. "There are still things we need to work out," she says, watching her fingers fiddle with the sheets. 

Bo rolls her eyes playfully, drops her head back onto the pillow. "Like what?" she asks, her fingers trailing idly over Lauren's collarbone. "Who gets to be the lucky lady with stretch marks and morning sickness?" 

"Actually, yes." Lauren looks up, meeting Bo's eyes. "Bo, I-I've thought about this a lot, and…I want it to be fae." 

"Oh," Bo breathes. "Wow." Her fingers drift up, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Lauren's ear before cradling her cheek. "Are you sure? You shouldn't have to feel like an outsider in your own child's life." 

Lauren sighs, leans into Bo's hand. "And _you_ shouldn't have to watch your child grow old and die."

The hunger of moments ago fades into the background as something desperate clenches in Bo's throat. "Lauren…"

"I know we don't like to talk about it," Lauren says quickly, her voice shaking, "but the fact remains: I'm going to die, and you're not. At least, not for centuries. I would give anything to make it so you don't have to endure that pain—I'm not going to make you go through it with our child too." 

As much as it hurts to think about Lauren's mortality, Bo has to concede that she has a point. "Okay," she says, nodding slowly. "If that's what you want." It's an exciting thought, she has to admit—to be able to give her child the kind of upbringing she should have had, to teach her son or daughter all about the fae as they grow, to surround them with love and encouragement and acceptance of who they are. Her smile returns as she leans in to press a kiss into Lauren's lips. "So, what, is there like a fae sperm bank or something?"

***

"A kid?" Tamsin's eyebrows shoot up as she smirks in disbelief. She's halfway convinced this is a joke—but Bo's not laughing, just sitting there with an earnest hope shining in her eyes. Tamsin's eyes go wide, her hands flying up in some feeble sort of defense against this crazy idea. "Oh, hell no. I am _so_ not the motherly type."

Bo chuckles, leans in a bit. "I never would have guessed," she deadpans. Her hands slides over Tamsin's forearm, stroking gently. "Tamsin, I don't want to lose you. Neither does Lauren. We both love you, so much."

"Well, I am pretty great," Tamsin quips, arrogance concealing the sick feeling twisting in her gut. She knew this was too good to last, but she never thought it would end like this; she always figured she'd find some way to fuck up and make Bo and Lauren hate her. 

"And so modest," Bo retorts, sliding her hand down to lace her fingers with Tamsin's. "We know this will change things, but it's something we both really want."

"Hey, it's fine," Tamsin says, forcing a casual tone. "I get it. No hard feelings or whatever." Shit, she needs a drink.

Before Tamsin can finish getting up from the couch, Bo tugs her back down by their still-entwined hands. "I'm not breaking up with you, you idiot," Bo says, the words softened by the fond smile on her face. She squeezes Tamsin's hand. "I just—we just need to know if you can handle it. Us having a kid. We're not asking you to be a parent, but this is your house, too. You wouldn't exactly be able to avoid it." 

Relief trickles into Tamsin's chest, loosening the invisible vise on her ribs. "Hey, if you and the doc want a screaming rugrat, that's your thing," she says with a shrug. "As long as I don't have to change diapers or play pattycake, I'm cool with it." 

"Good." Bo smiles, and Tamsin can't help but return the gesture. Having a kid around might not be so bad, if it means she gets to keep this crazy, wonderful thing she's found.

***

"Hurry, Tamsin." Bo's voice is a muffled, urgent moan, and Tamsin can feel her electric blue gaze burning into the bare skin of her back as she rifles through their toy chest.

As it turns out, succubi get cravings the same as any other pregnant woman—something Tamsin had honestly never given thought to before Bo got herself knocked up. The difference is, Bo's cravings have so far had little to do with _food_ —the hunger her hormones have stimulated is a baser one, and much more fun to satisfy. 

Closing her hand around the object she was looking for, Tamsin stands and closes the chest. She turns around and groans at the sight of Bo and Lauren waiting for her on the bed. She doesn't know how it's going to be in six months or so, having a newborn baby in the house—but right now, she can definitely get behind this pregnancy thing.

***

"You don't have to stay up with me," Bo says, squeezing Tamsin's hand.

"Whatever," Tamsin says with a shrug. "The bed's too cold without you there. I'd never get comfortable." 

Bo smiles. "Well, I appreciate it. I just hope Lauren gets back soon with my ice cream." 

Tamsin rolls her eyes. She was premature in thinking that Bo's cravings would be restricted to the sexual kind; as the pregnancy has gone on, Bo's been wanting all kinds of crazy shit at the most inappropriate of times. Like now, when she woke up at three in the goddamned morning with a desperate need for Piles-O-Pecans ice cream. Luckily, Lauren has a lot more patience; she was perfectly happy to throw some clothes on and head down to the twenty-four hour mini-mart. 

Which just leaves Tamsin sitting on the couch with a very pregnant Bo, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep if she left Bo down here alone. "I'm sure she's driving just as fast as the speed limit will let her. You know how she is about that shit."

A weary laugh bubbles up in Bo's throat, and she shakes her head. "We're going to have to do something about that mouth of yours before the baby's born." 

Arching an eyebrow, Tamsin slides her hand over the swell of Bo's belly as she leans in for a kiss. "I thought you liked my mouth," she retorts, pressing her lips to Bo's. Just as Bo is starting to reciprocate, Tamsin feels a gentle but distinct thump against her palm. Tamsin pulls away, turning startled eyes to Bo's stomach. "What the hell was that?" 

Bo looks just as surprised as Tamsin. "I think that was him," she says, pressing her own hand over the spot where the baby kicked. A smile jumps to her lips. "There, he did it again." 

"That's some creepy alien parasite shit right there," Tamsin says, her eyes still fixed on Bo's stomach. 

"Shut up," Bo chides, smacking Tamsin's arm with the back of her hand. "It's the miracle of life, not some B-rate sci-fi movie. I think you're spending too much time with Kenzi." 

"Whatever you say, succubus."

"Here," Bo says, grabbing Tamsin's hand and pressing it to her stomach. A few seconds pass, and then the baby kicks again. "See? It's just little Ethan getting more comfortable. Maybe he wants ice cream just as bad as his mama does." 

It's weird, how feeling the baby move against her hand makes it all more _real_ somehow. Tamsin's brow furrows as she holds her hand on Bo's stomach, letting it all sink in. There's actually a _person_ in there. "Huh," she murmurs softly. "Maybe he does." 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Lauren walks through the front door, juggling her purse and a carton of ice cream. She stops at the entrance to the living room, suddenly glad she didn't call out to announce her arrival. Bo and Tamsin are somehow both lying length-wise on the couch, Tamsin's hand spread wide over Bo's belly. Both of them are dead asleep. 

Smiling fondly, Lauren sets down her purse and the ice cream and spreads a throw blanket over the two of them. The ice cream can wait until tomorrow.

***

"How long is this shit supposed to take?" Tamsin has been pacing the meager length of the hospital hallway for what feels like days, and no one's come out to tell her a damn thing.

"Dude, give her some time," Kenzi says, lifting her head from Hale's chest. "I don't even want to think about how hard it is to shove something that big out of your vag." 

"Thank you, Kenzi, for that visual," Trick says, shaking his head. He turns to Tamsin. "It's only been a few hours. I'm sure everything's fine." 

Tamsin huffs, continuing to pace. Before she can think of another way to bitch about the same thing, the door to Bo's room opens. 

Lauren steps out, exhausted but glowing. "He's here." 

In an instant Kenzi is on her feet, dragging Hale up with her. "Can we see them?"

"Of course," Lauren replies. "Just be quiet. He's still getting used to everything, and Bo's pretty tired." 

Kenzi draws her finger and thumb over her lips like a zipper, ending the gesture with a mock salute. Lauren chuckles, opening the door wider. 

As Tamsin watches the others file into the room, she catches a brief glimpse of long dark hair against a pale hospital gown, a tiny bundle in Bo's arms. Lauren holds the door open after Trick follows Kenzi and Hale inside, looking at Tamsin with a question in her eyes; Tamsin just looks away, crossing her arms tightly over her ribs. She's not sure how to handle this, but she definitely knows that she doesn't want an audience the first time she lays eyes on this kid. 

With a gentle nod, Lauren smiles and goes back into the room.

***

An hour or so later, after the others have gone home and the nurses and doctors have finished doing their thing, the hallway is dark and empty. Tamsin looks up from her place on the ground as the door opens again. Lauren slips out, closing the door behind her and leaning against the wall next to it.

"I thought you'd be off somewhere getting drunk by now," Lauren says wryly. 

"Well, my favorite bar's closed," Tamsin says with a shrug, sagging against the wall at her back. "Something about a birth in the family or some shit." 

Lauren smiles, her gaze drifting down to the floor before it lifts to meet Tamsin's. "You can come in and see him, if you want."

Tamsin considers it, but once she walks through that door, everything is going to change; she's going to have to face it some time, but she's not sure she's ready quite yet. "I'm good out here." 

Nodding, Lauren pushes off from the wall, kneeling to press a kiss into Tamsin's cheek. "Thanks for being here."

***

It takes a couple more hours, but Tamsin finally works up the nerve to go in—well, that or she's just tired of feeling hard linoleum under her ass, but either way she's standing in front of the door, turning the handle.

The lights are dim inside, lighting only half of the room and leaving the rest in semi-darkness. Lauren is passed out in an armchair in the dark half, her phone clutched in one hand—Tamsin assumes she's already taken a few hundred pictures. Bo is likewise asleep, snoring softly in her hospital bed. She looks strange in so much white, attached to machines monitoring all kinds of shit Tamsin could only guess at. 

A rolling cart sits near the bed, topped with a deep plastic bin that must be the hospital's version of a crib. Tamsin steps closer to peer inside. It's weird, to think that such a small person has the ability to change so much. He's asleep, his little chest rising and falling rapidly as his tiny lashes flutter against pink cheeks. 

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Bo's voice is thick with sleep, but it's enough to surprise Tamsin nonetheless. 

Tamsin jerks around to look at her, and something tightens in her chest at the look of exhausted contentment on Bo's face. "He's definitely got your hair," she says, turning her eyes back to the baby and the thick locks of dark hair poking out from under his cap. Shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans, she turns back to Bo. "Anyway, I just thought I'd stop in and see if you needed a top-up. I hear childbirth can be a real bitch." 

"You have no idea," Bo groans, rubbing a little at her stomach. She smiles. "And I'd never say no to a snack." 

Now this, Tamsin can handle. This, she knows how to do. Smirking, she steps closer, leaning down to capture Bo's lips. Bo moans softly into the kiss, savoring the contact for a moment before she starts to pull a thin stream of chi out of Tamsin. It's the weirdest thing Tamsin's ever felt, even after all this time; it's not exactly pain, more of an almost pleasurable pressure, coupled with the feeling like she's going to suffocate. 

A quiet whimper sounds behind Tamsin, quickly followed by a full-on wail. "Damn," Bo says, pulling out of the kiss with an apologetic look. "He must be hungry again. They said it would be every couple hours at first. Can you bring him over?"

Tamsin freezes, not sure she's understood the question. "What, me?"

Bo rolls her eyes. "Well I can't get out of bed without messing with all their tubes and wires, and I don't want to wake Lauren." When Tamsin doesn't move, she softens her voice. "Please?"

"This is such a bad idea," Tamsin says, shaking her head as she turns back to the crib. The kid's face is bright red now, glistening tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes. Tamsin hesitates, wondering where to start.

"Just slip your hands under him, and support his head," Bo offers helpfully.

Taking a deep breath, Tamsin goes for it. She's surprised by how light he is, how fragile. His crying eases a bit once she has him tucked against her chest. A tiny hand fists in her shirt, brown eyes sliding open to look up at her. It's not until he presses his face into her chest that she realizes what he's after. "Oh no, you don't want me for that," she says, hurrying over to hand him off to Bo. 

The crying stops completely once Bo guides him to her breast. Tamsin watches him suckle greedily, milk gathering in the corner of his mouth. Bo leans back against her pillows, smiling up at Tamsin. "Thank you," she says, reaching for Tamsin's hand as she supports the baby with her other arm. "I know you're not crazy about this whole thing, but I am so happy to have you here." 

Tamsin shrugs. "Didn't have anywhere better to be," she says, squeezing Bo's hand. She's still crap at this emotional talking shit. Her eyes drift back down to Ethan—his scrunchy little face, his tiny fist resting on the swell of Bo's breast—and she smiles in spite of herself. It really is kind of amazing. "And he's not so bad," she admits, reaching out to stroke his hand. His fist finds a way to curl around her finger, clutching tightly as he continues to feed. 

Some unnamed emotion swells in Tamsin's throat, and she swallows hard against it. She's nowhere near Mother-of-the-Year material, but she knows that Bo and Lauren will be incredible parents. And maybe…maybe there's room for her in there somewhere. It might not be so terrible having this little guy around.

 

A few feet away, Lauren stirs in her sleep. Her eyes drift open, and she grins at the sight before her. Quietly, she shifts her phone in her hand until she can snap a quick picture, thankful that she turned it to silent mode before she fell asleep. This is an image that definitely needs to be preserved. 

There on her phone's small screen, Bo is holding Ethan as he feeds, while Tamsin looks down at them with a look Lauren has rarely seen: pure, unguarded love. She settles back in her chair, warmth flooding her chest as she drinks in the sight of her family. It's not exactly how she used to picture it, but there's not a thing about it she would change.


End file.
